


Silence

by kathedrel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathedrel/pseuds/kathedrel
Summary: The room’s too silent.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Silence

**Simon**

The room’s too empty. 

I’m sitting on my bed, feet on the floorboards, staring at Baz’s empty bed. Part of me thinks I should be rejoicing; what the hell, he’s not here anymore, I can toss my socks on the chair and leave the windows open and do whatever the hell I like without his fantastically judgemental sneers, but mostly I’m just...weirded out. 

It’s night and it’s dark and it’s been three weeks since the Baz was supposed to be at Watford, and I’m _weirded out._

I try to reason that I should be. Who knows what Baz could be doing right now? What he’s planning? He could be taking down the Mage right this instant and I’d have no clue. If he were here, at least I could keep an eye on him. 

That’s probably it. 

I brush my teeth and change into my pyjamas, flicking the lights off as I head to bed (Baz never turned the lights off manually. He always used a spell. I never understood why; it’s a total waste of magic. But he did it like he had something to prove.) 

The bed’s the same as always. But the room’s too quiet. 

I try to tell myself it has to do with the foster homes. Growing up, I’d gotten used to noise - plates smashing, people yelling, babies crying, the like. When I first came to Watford, I had trouble falling asleep because I just couldn’t wrap my head around the _silence._

I’d gotten used to it by the end of the year. But I feel that way again, now. Like - like something’s _missing._

The only thing I can think of that’s missing is Baz. But those two pieces don’t fit together; Baz may be a fucking arsehole beyond belief, but he’s not messy and he’s not noisy. 

I remember the first night, after we got cast as roommates. I stared at the ceiling for what must’ve been hours, waiting for something to smash or a construction crew to start drilling. But there was nothing, just the soft sound of Baz’s breathing. 

I’m doing the same thing now, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to come. 

I close my eyes, and just as it all starts to slip into black, I wonder if that means I’d gotten used to Baz. If having him around more would help me sleep. If... I’d _want_ to have him around. 

I wake up the next day with that weird feeling where you _know_ you’ve had a dream, but you can’t quite remember what it was about.


End file.
